


40 Going on 16

by CA_Babs



Category: Glee
Genre: Fuckurt Trope Bingo, M/M, Tumblr: fuckurtweek, someone had to write Kinn, turning 40
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:36:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4647399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CA_Babs/pseuds/CA_Babs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt is turning 40.  And while he might not want to acknowledge that particular milestone; Finn thinks it deserves celebrating.  The problem is how.</p>
            </blockquote>





	40 Going on 16

Although it was a bit of a joke about Finn being the ‘older, bigger brother’, the truth was, Kurt was older. Over a year older. But Finn never mentioned it. Yet, shortly after his 38th birthday Finn started thinking about Kurt turning 40. And while Kurt might not want to acknowledge that particular milestone; Finn felt it was something that deserved celebrating. The problem was, Finn hadn’t any idea how. 

~~~

One of the problems with planning a 40th birthday for your brother when you lived in two different states, was the guest list. As Finn started to call people, he realized that few were going to want to come to Lima for the party.  
“I just don’t think it makes sense to make everyone come to Lima, Finn,” Mercedes said over facetime. She was currently at her semi-permanent home outside Nashville. “Why don’t you plan it in New York. I can probably make it up there for the weekend with some other recording work I have to do around that time.”

“How am I supposed to plan a party in New York when I’m in Lima?” he huffed. 

Mercedes shrugged. “Why don’t you ask someone that’s in New York with him to help you. Blaine, or Rachel even.”

Finn glared at his phone. He thought about both of their exes and shuddered. “If I’m going to plan a party for Kurt, I want to make sure he is going to enjoy it, and I get at least some of the credit for it.” 

“What about Elliott then?” the singer, songwriter diva asked. 

“That might work,” Finn finally relented. He switched the conversation over to Mercedes new album before ending the call.

~~~

The more Finn thought about it though, the less confident Finn felt in asking Elliott for help. He was the latest in a seemingly long line of boyfriends turned friends for Kurt. And Finn didn't know if they'd have enough in common to plan a successful party together. Never the less he gave it a shot. 

“This is just perfect,” Elliott exclaimed when Finn called. “I've already started organizing a fabulous party; but I need someone who can access photos of him as a pyt for the mural. Who better than his brother! Oh and he will be so excited if you can make it out.” 

Finn nodded along. Elliott's party did seem kind of fun, and a lot like something Finn would have liked to have organized. The only problem in Finn's opinion- well two actually- was that it was almost finished and the date. Elliott's plan didn't leave a lot of room for Finn to make his own mark. “Why are you having it so early?” he asked.

Elliott laughed; it reminded Finn a lot of Quinn. The way she used to laugh when he'd say something particularly not smart when they were in high school. “All the better to surprise him and have him least expect it. Plus I'm starting a new show in May. The few nights I'd have available for a party were already booked at all the best venues.”

“Oh,” Finn said softly. “Your party sounds great Elliott, and I'll try to help with the pictures. Sadly, that's the same time as middle school state basketball playoffs. If my team does well this year, I'm not going to be able to get away any weekend in April apart from Easter.”

“Well that's rotten luck,” Elliott drawled. “I suppose it's not great if I hope your teams do poorly then?” he asked with a laugh.

Finn couldn't stop himself from returning the laughter. “Yeah, I probably shouldn't wish anything, but the very best for my kids.” He ended the call with a promise to scan and send Elliott thirty or so pictures of Kurt from high school or earlier.

 

~~~

“You’re sure you want to come home though,” Finn asked Kurt a couple of weeks later over facetime.

The older man rubbed at his temples. “Yes, I’m sure. It’s not a birthday I actually feel like celebrating. But if I have to, I’d rather celebrate it at home, with my family.”

“You make it sound like you’re old,” Finn admonished. “Aren’t you the one saying forty is the new thirty? Besides, I doubt most people would guess even close to forty for your age.”

Kurt tilted his head and smiled, his eyes going soft. “You’re sweet Finn Hudson; don’t ever change.”

Finn felt his cheeks flush and he ducked his head, hoping to hide it from Kurt. “I’m glad you’re going to come home though. I thought that I may be wasn’t going to get to spend your birthday with you this year.” 

“You’ve rarely spent my birthday with me since we finished college,” Kurt laughed. “What’s so special about this year?”

“I dunno,” he shrugged. “It just feels important.” Finn grinned large. “I did make it to that large bash in Atlantic City for your thirtieth birthday though too.”

Kurt threw his head back and laughed. “Oh my God; I’d completely forgotten about that. What in the world was I thinking?”

Finn’s face hurt from grinning so much. “I think the point was that you weren’t thinking. At all. And that was undoubtedly the best way to approach thirty for you.”

“I hope I handle turning forty with much more dignity and grace,” Kurt exclaimed. 

“For a guy like you, not a problem.”

 

~~~

“After that stunt you pulled with Elliott, I don’t know if I should even trust you Finn.” Kurt folded his arms over his chest. 

“What? It sounded sweet. Plus I let mom and Burt have the final say on pictures. I didn't think they weren’t too embarrassing,” Finn explained. He was standing in the the doorway to Kurt’s old room, turned guest bed room at their parent’s house. They’d just returned from Kurt’s fortieth birthday dinner with their parents. Although Finn had given Kurt an illustrative history of Alexander McQueen, and tickets to the NYC symphony; he had one more birthday surprise. “Just make sure you’re wearing something you can move in. And something you won’t mind if it get’s dirty.” 

Kurt’s eyes travelled up Finn’s body, taking in his attire. “What about you? Is that what you’re wearing?” 

Finn glanced down at his own dark wash jeans, light blue button down, and loafers he was wearing. “Nah, I’ve got a pair of athletic pants, tee-shirt, and my runners in the truck. I’m going to go change too.” 

Kurt’s head tilted, eyes squinting until he shook his head and held up his hands. “Fine. You’re just lucky I brought a pair of yoga pants for lounging around in Finn.” 

Finn beamed. “Great. Meet you out at the truck in twenty,” he said before he dashed down the stairs.

~~~

“What are we doing at McKinley and how do you have keys to get onto the football field?” Kurt asked. 

“We’re going to have a little dessert picnic,” Finn said, patting the picnic hamper in his hand. “And the football field has the best grass in town.” He handed the basket to Kurt as he fiddled with the lock, and opening the gate to usher them inside. “I told Sam you were coming home for your birthday and that I wanted to bring you back here. He let me borrow his keys.” 

“Why would you bring me back here though,” Kurt asked. He narrowed his eyes as Finn passed him a small camping lantern.

“I told you. Best grass for a picnic.”

They walked out onto the field, where Finn pulled out a blanket and laid it down. Kurt put the lantern down, casting a warm glow around them. “Warm milk with cinnamon,” he explained, pulling out a thermos and two mugs. “There’s a small bottle of rum hiding in the bottom of the basket too if you want. Just be careful, public drinking an all.” He pulled out the dessert. “And cherry cheesecake.” Finn laid out a knife, two plastic plates and forks, plus the cheesecake. He took the lid off the cheesecake and slid a long sparkler into the middle of it. Pulling out a lighter, he lit it, softly singing happy birthday. From the glow of the light, he could see the red that tinged Kurt’s cheeks. It made something in his stomach knot in almost a painful way.

The two men chatted while they ate two slices each of the cheesecake. “I think I’m ready to leave Lima,” Finn announced.

“Really?” Kurt asked, turning to look at Finn. “Move to Columbus or Cleveland?”

Finn shook his head. “I’m thinking leave Ohio even. I’m not even sure why I’m still here to be honest.” He took another mouthful of cake, swallowing it down before he spoke again. “I’ve looked at getting my teaching certification in New York.”

The surprise was evident in the gasp of air. “New York,” Kurt parrotted.

“I’ve even started looking at some jobs in Manhattan, Brooklyn, Staten Island,” Finn admitted. “Don’t suppose you know anyone who wouldn’t mind a roommate. It wouldn’t have to be permanent, if they didn’t want, just until I get on my feet.” 

Kurt reached out and playfully smacked Finn across the chest. “I’m going to be seriously offended if you come all the way to New York and don’t stay with me until you find your own place,” he huffed. “Roommate,” he muttered under his breath, “you don’t need a roommate.”

Finn shrugged, “I didn’t want to assume anything.” But the grin on his face said something different. “Hang on.” He jogged over to the equipment locker, opening it with his keys and pulling out a football. “It’s time to prove, age is just a number, and you’re only as old as you feel,” he offered as he made his way back to Kurt. 

“And what do you think we’re doing with that football Finn Hudson?”

“You’re going to prove to me that you’ve still got one of the best kicking legs in Ohio,” Finn said with a nod. 

Kurt laughed. “You’re crazy. You know that right?” He shook his head. “I haven’t done this since our ten-year reunion, when Noah dared me.”

“But you did it then. And you can do it now,” Finn argued. “I’ve even got your warm up music.” He pulled out his phone and scrolled through his music until he found the song he’d added earlier in the week. Beyonce spilled from his phone and he grinned, large and wide, teeth showing. “What was it back then you said about a rum chocolate souffle?”

Kurt buried his face in his hands, laughing uncontrollably. “I hate you,” he said between peels of laughter. “Oh my God! I can’t believe you remember that.” He took a deep, calming breath, fixing Finn with an almost evil glare. “If I don’t warm it up right, it won’t rise.”

Finn quirked an eyebrow at Kurt. “Better warm it up then.” He tried to recall the steps to the dance sophomore Kurt had taught the football team. 

“I feel like I’m in some weird time warp,” Kurt admonished. “Like the movie thirteen going on thirty. Except in reverse. And I’m forty, going on fourteen. Or sixteen I guess.” He rolled his eyes at Finn. “It’s like this, Finn,” Kurt called, easily slipping back into most of the moves. 

When the song started again, Finn looked over at Kurt. “Warmed up enough?”

“I’m as ready as I’ll ever be.”

Finn got into position; holding the ball, waiting for Kurt to dance up and make contact. And when he did, it was like it had been twenty some years earlier, the ball sailing through the uprights. 

“Holy fuck, I did it!” Kurt exclaimed, jumping up and down. 

“I knew you could do it,” Finn said, picking up off the ground in a crushing hug, spinning him around. When he realized what he was doing, Finn leaned back, allowing his chest to take most of the weight of Kurt. One of his arms that had been around his waist came up, that hand cradling Kurt’s cheek. “Happy Birthday,” he whispered. The words ghosted over Kurt’s lips before they sealed together in a kiss. Kurt made a surprise noise into his mouth, a combination of a squeak and a moan, igniting something inside Finn. He wanted nothing more than to hear it again. 

Kurt pulled away from the kiss, his eyes darting back and forth, searching Finn’s. “And that was?”

Finn lowered Kurt to the ground and shrugged. “A happy birthday I hope?”

Kurt reached out, fisting his hand into Finn’s shirt. He dragged him over, their lips colliding again. Finn deepened the kiss, his tongue sliding into Kurt’s mouth, stroking over his tongue. 

When Kurt pulled back a second time, flushed and breathless. “You’re not just looking for a roommate are you?” 

Finn bit his bottom lip as he looked down at his feet, his toes of right foot digging softly into the ground. “No, not really,” he said softly.

Kurt’s fingers lifted Finn’s chin, making their eyes meet again. “Good. I think we’ve wasted quite enough time.”


End file.
